This invention relates to a boat trailer and more particularly to a boat trailer having a pair of longitudinally extending guide rails at each side thereof for engagement with opposite sides of a boat.
Many types of boat trailers have been provided wherein means is provided for guiding the boat onto the trailer and for supporting the boat thereon once the boat is loaded on the trailer. However, the existing boat trailers do not provide ample support along substantially the entire length of the boat but only engage the boat at spaced apart locations which can cause damage to the boat since forces are applied to the boat at concentrated locations. Further, the prior art boat trailers are not readily adaptable for Jon boats but are primarily designed for larger boats having V-shaped hulls.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved boat trailer.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a boat trailer wherein a pair of spaced apart guide rails are provided at each side of the trailer for engagement with opposite sides of the boat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a boat trailer including means for supporting the boat trailer thereon wherein guide rails engage a large portion of opposite sides of the boat.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a boat trailer having adjustable guide and support means.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a boat trailer which is well suited for Jon boats or the like.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.